irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ximoc
Ximoc was an anthology published in Belfast that ran for eight or nine issues in the 1980s. It was published by Blackdog Publications, founded and edited by Peter McGuinness, and had a secretary, Sue Bakely. After some readers found the Belfast People's Comic's political content offputting, Ximoc was designed to be apolitical and accessible, with most strips being science fiction, fantasy and humour. Ivor Lavery reacted against these restrictions by founding the more experimental Blast in 1982. Issue 1 Issue 1 had a collaborative cover by William Simpson, Davy Francis and Ray McEvoy. 24 pages including cover, price 20p. One of Simpson's pages is signed and dated 1980. Contents: *''CuChulainn the Hound'', mythologically-inspired fantasy by William Simpson (also features on a pull-out poster on the centre-spread) *''Weirdwolf'', Beano-esque werewolf strip by Mervyn Johnston *''The Delegates'', prose fiction by M. Grzymek *Two untitled short strips by Ray McEvoy *''The Crazy Crew of the Saucy Sue'', sci-fi comedy by Davy Francis *''Nor Any Drop to Drink'', prose fiction by Peter Morwood Issue 2 Cúchulainn cover by William Simpson. No date, no information on the contents. Priced 25p. Issue 3 I've only seen the contents page of this issue, which includes the Moses strip, dated 1981. *Cover by Davy Francis. *''Moses'': Biblical humour by Kenny Kissick and Philip Agnew *''Scavenger'': first episode of a sci-fi adventure series by Bob Curran and Desi Hughes *''Aldric Swordmaster'', prose fiction by Peter Morwood *''The Tourists'', final part of a science fiction story by Ralough *''The Crazy Crew of the Saucy Sue'' by Davy Francis *''Cúchulainn'' by William Simpson and Wendy Smyth *''In Days of Olde'', medieval humour by Ray McEvoy *''Inner Space'' by Ivor Lavery Issue 4 I have a slightly mutilated copy of this issue. Extra long - 44 pages - Sci-fi/fantasy special. Priced 50p. Cover art by Patrick Jones, dated 1981. Contents dated 1978, 1980 and 1981. Contents: *''Dark Sorrow'', barbarian fantasy by Patrick Jones *''The Wasp Affair'', prose fiction by Hilary Robinson, illustrated by Ray McEvoy *''The Scavenger'': "A Destroyer at Noonday" by Bob Curran and Desi Hughes *''You're Not up to Scratch'', fantasy by Dave Morris *''How to be Popular'', prose fiction by Hilary Robinson, illustrated by Ray McEvoy *''Quest of the Death Horn'' part 1: "Beginning of the Quest", fantasy by Mike McManus *''Aldric Swordmaster'': "Shoot Silver at the Moon", prose fiction written and illustrated by Peter Morwood *''The Adventures of Joe the Punk'', satire by Ivor Lavery *''How Would You Like It If..., prose fiction by Ray McEvoy *''In Days of Olde, medieval humour by Ray McEvoy *''This is War!, prose fiction by Hilary Robinson, illustrated by Ray McEvoy *''Loose Chippings, tall tale by Davy Francis Issue 5 I have a heavily mutilated copy of this issue. Cover dated 1982, 28 pages, 50p. Cover art by Desi Hughes. Contents: *''The Scavenger'': "Countdown to Disaster" by Desi Hughes *''Into the Void'', sci-fi humour by Davy Francis *''Page 154'', prose fiction by Hilary Robinson, illustrated by Brian Buckley *''The Quest of the Death Horn'' part 2: by Mike McManus *''The Oval Black Hole'', prose fiction by Hilary Robinson, illustrated by Ray McEvoy *''Loose Chippings'' by Davy Francis Issue 6 Have an intact copy of this issue. 40 pages, cover dated June-July 1982. Cover art by Mike McManus. *''The Quest of the Death Horn'': "The Mirrored Images of Ranalon" by Mike McManus *''Intimidation'' by Dave Morris *''Wings'', prose fiction by Hilary Robinson, illustrated by Ray McEvoy *''Michael Scott the Magician'' by Meg Amsden and Tim Rayner (previously appeared in the Brimingham zine Heroine) *''The Ballad of Big Bad Jed'' by Patrick Jones *''Trella Moon'' by Hilary Robinson (character created by Dave Woolaway) *''Do You Remember the Revolution?'' by Ivor Lavery *''Rakers of the First Order'' by Davy Francis Issue 7 Cover art by Ivor "Lightning" Lavery, dated 1982. 32 pages including cover, 50p. Contents: *''Loose Chippings'': "Lord of the Pies" by Davy Francis *''Monsterman Blues'' by David Morris *''Spaced Out'', prose fiction by Hilary Robinson, illustrated by Davy Francis *''Keeping the Peace'', centre-spread illustration by Patrick Jones *''The Administration and Myan Lin'', prose fiction by Hilary Robinson, illustrated by Iain Byers and Glen Gormley *''Chunky and the Green Monkey'': "The Battle, the Bullthreecians and the Brokbrac" by Ivor Lavery Issue 8 Cover by Davy Francis. Davy contributed a "Crazy Crew of the Saucy Sue" strip and the first "Ciderman" strip. Published in 1985. No further information on contents. 50p. Issue 9 No information - may never have been published. External links *Davy Francis' "Loose Chippings", "Ciderman" and "The Crazy Crew of the Saucy Sue" Online reference Category:Comics X Category:Anthologies Category:1980 Category:Comics published in Ireland Category:Comics published in Belfast